KPs Talk
by Aero Tendo
Summary: 5th Season Kim meets her younger self3rd season but before StD time traveling so they decide to talk about the certain differences they notice. Enjoy!


**Title: KPs Talk**

Kim was standing in her room, about to go on a mission in her black crop talk and green cargo pants when suddenly a white portal appears. She gets a strange sense of Déjà vu for some reason that she can't quite recall until she, that is… herself steps through it. Only she was clad in a very stylish purple top with short sleeves and blank pants with a purple stripe.

Purple top Kim says, "What the… What am I doing here?"

Black top Kim says, "That was my line. Although, I _do_ like what you're wearing."

Purple top Kim smiles and says, "Thanks, it is my… I mean, our future mission outfit."

Black top Kim suddenly finds herself at a loss of words and there is awkward silence for a little bit before she finally says, "So… Why the mission outfit change?"

Purple Top Kim says, "Oh, you'll never believe it but my look became impossible to find. Even Wade couldn't find it after searching over 14,000 online retail sites."

Black top Kim looks over the older Kim again and says, "So who helped with the new outfit? Monique?"

Purple top Kim shakes her head and says, "The Fashionistas, a group of people you haven't met yet that run the fashion underground."

Black top Kim raises her eyebrow skeptically as she says, "Fashion underground? That's a 7 on the weird scale."

Purple top Kim softly smiles and says, "I thought so too"

Black top Kim spots the thing on Kim's wrist and says, "Is that what I think it is?"

Purple top Kim looks down and nods as she says, "Hm? Yeah, this is the newest version of the Kimmunicator that Wade made. It can do everything the old one can and some new stuff."

Black top Kim pulls out her Kimmunicator and looks down at it. "It served me well over the years. Hard to imagine things changing."

Purple top Kim smiles softly at her younger self before she says, "Oh trust me, things will change for the better."

Black top Kim looks at her older self and says, "So… any other changes I should know about besides the new clothes and gear? Do I… date anyone?" She couldn't help but wonder who she'd be dating after the long time crush on Josh.

Purple top Kim shakes her head and says, "You did date but after prom, you went exclusive."

Black top Kim's eyebrows bounce up in surprise and she says, "What? Why?"

Purple top Kim has a mysterious smile that only Kim could have known what it meant and it surprises the younger Kim as she knew that look all too well. She looks off to one side with a dreamy smile as she says, "After him, there was no point in dating anyone else."

Black top Kim leans forward and says, "So… this guy… he must be pretty great huh?"

Purple top Kim's cheeks become a little red as she nods while still thinking about her boyfriend. She even misses when the other Kim waves a hand over her face and gets no response.

Black top Kim thinks, "Wow, this is worse than I was with Josh! I must _really truly_ be in love." It starts to gnaw at her as she wonders who the guy was and where she found him. Was it someone from school, she wonders as she bites at her lower lip in thought.

Purple top Kim shakes her head and smiles at her younger self as she says, "He's loyal, always been there for me… I mean us, makes me laugh, picks me up when I'm down, never knocks me down, supports what I do, and is really cute… handsome even."

Black top Kimcan't take it any more and she barely refrains from shouting, "Who!? Who is this mysterious, wonderful boyfriend that you are talking about?"

Purple top Kim shifts and crosses her arms in front of her nervously as she thinks about her younger self's reaction.

Black top Kim frowns deeply as she looks at her older self and says, "Well? Who is it? Why aren't you telling me?" Suddenly she mentally picks the most unlikely guy that she can imagine as her boyfriend and gags visibly, "Ew no! Not Junior!"

Purple top Kim uncrosses her arms and waves her hands wildly in the air in front of her as she shouts, "What! No! No! No! It isn't him!"

Black top Kim puts her hands on her hips as her frown returns and says, "Who then!"

Purple top Kim sighs as she knew just how stubborn she could be before she says, "Fine… If you really must know the sitch." She taps a few buttons on her wrist Kimmunicator as she says, "I know you'll never believe me when I tell you so I'll just show you who I went to the junior prom with that ended up becoming the boyfriend that I love so much."

Black top Kim leans towards Kimmunicator and a moment later a picture of Kim and Ron in their prom outfits dancing together closely with a special look into each other's eyes, a look that Kim had never seen Ron have for her before. Her eyes become wide as saucers and her jaw drops as Purple top Kim presses another button and a small video clip that Wade had gotten from the school's security cameras showing that after a few moments, the two of them stop moving and press forth to kiss each other slowly but passionately!

Black top Kim couldn't take her eyes off the screen as she watches how long they kiss for before she says in a shaky voice, "Was there… anything forcing us? The moodulator again?"

Purple top Kim shakes her head as she says, "No, nothing like that. Ron just finally made his move and that's what broke down the wall for me in seeing as just a friend to a boyfriend."

Black top says in a loud, incredulous voice, "Ron? As in Ron Stoppable? My… Our best friend since Pre-K? He's my future boyfriend?"

Purple top Kim blushes a bit redly as she nods, "He's a fantastic kisser and the best boyfriend I ever had. I don't have to tell you that he doesn't have a problem with what we do, and he doesn't ever question our friendship… it has become more than that. So much more…" She starts to get a little glassy-eyed as she thinks about it.

Black top Kim snaps her out as she says, "But! This is RON we're talking about! He could never make a move! He's too… childish!"

Purple top Kim frowns and almost growls at herself, "He may be weird but I _**like**_ weird! It was one of the things that we liked about Josh remember? He just wasn't enough to hold our attention in comparison to Ron and we both know how long we've liked him."

Black top Kim waves her hands up in the air over her head as she begins to pace, "But this is Ron! He's… my friend, not a boy! And after the Moodulator incident I know that I decided to wait for him and see if he ever changed his mind because I wasn't going to risk our friendship and my heart again like that."

Purple top Kim smiles, "And it turned out for the best. He just needed time to think and mature into the boyfriend we'd always hoped that he'd become."

Black top Kim looks hesitantly at her older self and says slowly, "Really? Did he become… you know, the one for us? The perfect boyfriend?"

Purple top Kim blushes quite red as she smiles and nods at her before she says softly, "Yes. Unlike the crush with Josh, my love for Ron has only grown and he proved himself to me the most when he saved the world by stepping up."

Black top Kim's eyes become wide as she says, "He… stepped up? Ron? My Ron? Are we talking about the same guy?"

Purple top Kim nods as she does a mmhmm to her and presses another button on her Kimmunicator that shows them kissing numerous times and other places as well. She smiles and says, "Ron always thought of us. Always. He was even willing to make a huge sacrifice so that I could get the best education after High School."

Black top Kim tilts her head and says, "A sacrifice?"

Purple top Kim nods again to her younger self and says, "Yes, he had been having trouble getting into a school near me and was willing to let me… go. Just so I could get the education that he knew I'd want to get so I could continue to help people."

Black top Kim looks at the other one feeling sadness in her heart as a part of her knew that Ron would do exactly that. He'd always had her back as her best friend, even risking life and limb just to keep her happy. She softly says, surprised by her own voice as she hears her own words, "So… what happened?"

Purple top Kim just stares at the younger Kim for the longest time, debating on whether or not to tell her. She says softly, "I put off college and focused my energies into helping Ron. He was the best boyfriend I have ever have and I wasn't about to just let him go like that." The smile she'd started with had grown bigger so when she ended by saying, "After all… Anything is possible for a Possible, and that includes keeping Ron in my life." It was a big smile and gave her younger self much hope.

Black top Kim says, "So, I guess the two of you found schools close to each other?"

Purple top Kim shakes her head, "No, even better. Ron and I found a school that we could both go to and now we live together in co-ed."

Black top Kim says, "No way! I thought you had to be a couple before you could live together."

Purple top Kim blushes and says, "Well, there was _some_ issue about that at first. Especially from our father but I managed to convince him."

Black top Kim looks at her older self and says in disbelief, "How'd you do that? I know our family motto, but even that seems like it'd be tougher than anything I've ever been through before."

Purple top Kim looks around her old room, remembering how things used to be and she thinks, "Was I really that naïve back then?" She takes a deep breath and says, "It wasn't easy."

Suddenly the white portal comes back and Wade walks through with Ron. As soon as Kim spots Ron she cries out, "Ron!" and runs over to give him a big hug and kiss.

Black top Kim says, "Wow! It really is true! You two really are dating!"

Ron pulls back and looks at Kim with confusion and says, "Hey! It's you when you were younger! Wait a minute, you told her we were dating? Why did you lie to yourself?"

Black top Kim says, "Huh? I thought you had dated? She had pictures and everything!"

Purple top Kim says, "Remember how I was starting to explain how I convinced dad?"

Ron turns to Wade and says, "Wade, you're the supergenius. Why wouldn't Kim tell her younger self that we're engaged?"

Before Wade can answer, the younger Kim shouts, "ENGAGED? That's how you convinced him to allow you to live together?"

Purple top Kim weakly chuckles and says, "Well… it kinda, sorta worked."

Ron says, "And how! Even calls me 'Son' rather than my name now."

Wade sighs and says, "Kim, we've got to get you back home. Villains don't fight themselves you know."

Purple top Kim nods as she says, "You're right, Dementor needs to be stopped."

Ron says enthusiastically, "Yeah! Oh, and KP after we foil his plans do you want to go visit my parents? She wants to talk to you some more about the wedding plans."

Purple top Kim rolls her eyes and says, "Oh she just wants to change more things. I swear, that woman isn't happy with any of the plans you and I have come up with."

Ron gives Kim a puppy dog look and says, "That's ok Kim… I know how she can be. You don't have to go see ones that… you know will become your future in-laws."

Purple top Kim sighs heavily, "Fine… I suppose I can go there for a little while and see what she's come up with."

Ron smiles and hugs Kim, "Thanks Kim!"

Even as Black top Kim watches, unable to believe her eyes and ears that Ron and an older version of herself were going to get married! Still, a part within her heart stirs at how happy they seemed together and gives her hope.

Purple top Kim says, "Let's go Ron."

Ron grins and says, "Right behind you Kim."

Purple top Kim takes a moment to smile at him before reaches out and grabs his arm and says, "I'd rather have you by my side." This makes Ron giggle and say, "Always Kim… Always…" before they walk through the white portal together and vanish.

Kim looks at Wade more closely for the first time since he'd arrived and she notes that he seemed more taller and fit somehow. She says, "Aren't you going back with them?"

Wade pulls out something from his pocket as well as a pair of shades and says, "Yep. Right after I do this." He presses a button that catches Kim off guard, stunning her wide-eyed.

Wade puts the device and the shades away before he says, "You'll forget what your future Kim talked about and about this visit ever happening. Once the portal and I are gone you'll awaken and go about your mission like normal, got that?"

Kim hypnotically says, "Got that…"

Wade turns away, satisfied that he'd done his job and steps through the white portal where it vanishes a moment later.

Snapping out of it a moment later she notices that she was just standing in the middle of her room and feeling odd but then she glances at the clock and sees that if she doesn't hurry over to Ron's house she won't be there on time for when GJ picks them up for a mission.

Kim runs down the stairs, forgetting about the weird time loss and feeling she'd just had, which was replaced by another slightly more warmer feeling when she thought about Ron.

Shaking her head again as she reaches Ron's house, she goes into her 'Mission Mode' as she liked to call it but the feeling never goes away… not completely.

**THE END!**

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed that little one shot story about Season 1-3 Kim talking with Season 4-5 Kim. (Ah, a writer can dream.) What do you think about the story? Probably not my best but still a simple and short story to write while waiting for a ride. Any thoughts about the differences in clothing, gadgets or behavior?

As usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, one-liners, mother-in-laws, and more are always welcome.


End file.
